Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 21
The 21st installment of Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History. It features the four original members of The Beatles, Paul McCartney, John Lennon, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr, against the four remaining members of The Rolling Stones, Keith Richards, Mick Jagger, Charlie Watts, and Ronnie Wood. It was uploaded May 9th, 2013. Cast: Jacob S. as Mick Jagger, Keith Richards, Charlie Watts, Ronnie Wood, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr. Lyrics: Mick Jagger and John Lennon in Italics Keith Richards and Paul McCartney in Bold Charlie Watts and George Harrison Underlined Ronnie Wood and Ringo Starr in Normal Text 'The Rolling Stones:' Hello lads, 'M'ind taking your eyes off each other's dicks? And face your opponents! Keith! 'Charlie! Ronnie! ''and Mick! 'You were once famous, '''But now, you're slipping away, It's no secret that you guys are Fabulously Gay! Kids these days, '''They're smart! 'They say "The Beatles are dumb!" We can CRUSH you guys, After all, ''You're right under our thumbs! We'll beat you in the charts, Like we did tons and tons of times! You can call us the Mark Chapmans, 'Cause we'll shoot you down with rhymes! 'The Beatles:' '''''Step back unless you wanna get your faces rocked off! We're the original British sensation! 'So you're not ones to talk!' Gimme Shelter from these fools, Who's skill hasen't evolved yet! Why name your album 12 X 5,' 'If you can't even solve it? We'll knock you in the eye and make sure to Paint it Black! Your lyrics would be much smarter, 'If you didn't snort all that crack! Your music is a sin, ''Stop trying to get a reaction, You need Help with your rhymes, '''They aren't giving anyone Satisfaction! 'The Rolling Stones:' Think you're hot? ''People write songs about the way that I dance!'' You just make people look away, When you stick your hands down your pants! The British Invasion has begun,' And we're leading you through,' Creating a blank album cover is all you stoners could do! Ringo's just a waste of space, 'He hasen't made one song! And Christ, John thinks he's like Jesus? ''Like he hasen't done wrong! We don't go to your concerts, Cause they're too damn loud,' ''We'd rather battle rap against actual beetles, '''So Get of our Cloud! 'The Beatles:' We're barfing while you're singing about dead flowers and shaking your hips, Don'tcha think everyone's getting a little sick of seeing those too giant lips? You should give up, You're outta luck, You're stuck in Muddy Water, We'd never let a Rolling Stone marry anyone's daughter! You only think about yourselves, ''Except when we cross your minds like Abbey Road!'' Our music will live on for centuries! Yours will just erode! You'll be forgotten in no time, 'We've got a feeling,' Your Rolling will come to end and you'll have that sinking feeling! Who Won? The Rolling Stones The Beatles Category:Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History Category:Jacob S. Category:Keith Richards Category:Mick Jagger Category:Charlie Watts Category:Ronnie Wood Category:John Lennon Category:Paul McCartney Category:George Harrison Category:Ringo Starr